Our Wings
by GhostRin
Summary: A simple blackbird and dove have done something that Erwin and the team couldn't; reunite Levi and Eren. [Reincarnation AU] Rated T for strong language [One-Shot]


Eren smiled as he reached into the bag of birdseed, listening to the impatient chirps of the blackbird, ruffling it's feathers as if to gesture for Eren to hurry up.

Giggling, Eren reached out his hand, filled with a small mound of birdseed, to the bird. Promptly, it hopped onto Eren's waiting hand, and began to immediately pick at the seeds, eating the types in a specific order with seemingly calculated pecks. Eren smiled warmly as he sat back into the window seat cushion of his small apartment, balancing his hand on his knee. The bird paused briefly to wait for Eren to stop moving, before resuming its meal.

Eren chuckled at the intelligent bird, causing it to pause as if to listen to Eren's laugh.

"How are you doing?" Eren gently asked the bird. The bird chirped in a low note, and Eren took that as a response. The bright mood surrounding Eren suddenly diminished, as his warm smile drooped into a light, sad frown.

"I know I've talked about it before, but I miss my mother…" Eren whispered, brows lightly scrunching as the memories of the horrible crash came rushing back A sharp peck from the blackbird pulled Eren back to reality, and Eren smiled at the impatient bird.

"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't think about it... Thanks for reminding me" Eren lightly patted the bird's head, knowing it didn't mind.

"You're feeding that little devil again?!" Eren glanced over his shoulder, and frowned at his sister.

"He's not a devil, Mikasa. In fact, he's part of the reason why I'm not still locked in my room." Eren snapped. The bird in his hand seemed to glare at Mikasa, feathers slowly fluffing as sharp, angry chirps flowed form its beck.

Mikasa glared back at the bird "Even so, I swear it's flipping me off every time it looks at me. I don't know what the hell its problem is, it doesn't even like Armin!" Mikasa moved her gaze from the angry bird to Eren "and yet it lets you hand feed it and pet it!"

"He, not 'It'" Eren corrected impatiently. Mikasa frowned, absently fiddling with her scarf. Mikasa sighed in defeat.

"As long as '_he_' makes you happy I guess…" Mikasa muttered as she walked to her room. Eren continued glaring at her retreating back before he finally lost sight of his adopted sister. Eren glanced at the bird now dozing perched on his fingers.

Eren smiled at the bird again. Its strange habits were so human like. It ate things in a specific way, as long as the surface where the food laid wasn't too visibly dirty. And the bird wouldn't sleep in the same spot as where the food way, the crumbs maybe. Gently running his hand from the bird's head to its tail, Eren began to hum a song he had often heard his mother sing. Soon the bird was sleep, head now tucked under a wing comfortably.

Slowly, so not to wake it, Eren maneuvered out of the window nook, and placed the bird in a dying ray of sunlight on the cushion.

With a small smile, Eren went to his desk, and pulled out homework to finish before he went to bed.

* * *

Levi impatiently groaned at the persistent Dove.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Levi growled. Undaunted, the pure white bird again gently nudged Levi's hand.

Giving in, Levi stood form his couch, and went to the small, immaculate kitchen, pulling a bag of birdseed from a small cupboard. Grimacing, Levi scooped a small pile of birdseed into his hand.

A white streak flew by Levi with a flutter of feathers, and landed on the sink's arching faucet.

At least the bird knew where to sit where things wouldn't get too dirty.

Offering his hand to the bird, Levi watched as the dove immediately began pecking at the seeds, eating whatever seed was to its liking.

Pulling a stool to himself, Levi made himself comfortable, propping his elbow onto the counter to keep his arm from tiring.

As he watched the bird, Levi noticed it seemed to try to eat neatly, although it was doing a poor job. The bird ruffled its feathers in frustration as it dropped another large seed. Levi huffed under his breath in amusement.

As the dove continued eating the small offering, Levi grabbed the small pocket book he kept to his person.

Levi soon lost himself into the book and the sound of the bird's rustling feathers. Time past quickly, and the dove was soon finished and falling asleep, still perched precariously on the sink faucet.

The front door's creak as it opened, and the soft click as it closed went unnoticed by Levi. Soon after, the soft padding of feet made its way to the kitchen.

"Levi? What are you still doing up?" As Levi glanced up at his sister, an alarmed squawk and the sound of the bird falling brought his attention back to the sink.

Inside the sink was a severely ruffled dove who, if Levi didn't know any better, was glaring at Petra with hellfire.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle him…" Petra fretted, looking at the dove with worried eyes "are you alright?"

Levi snorted at Petra, watching as the bird climbed out of the sink, before settling comfortably pressed against Levi's arm.

"How do you know the bird's a 'him'?" Levi asked in a short huff, gently stroking the dove's head after a few begging chirps.

"I just know" Petra reasoned, walking up to beside her brother "By the way, big brother said he may have found a good university for you. Good education rates and apparently their heavy towards sports." Levi paused his petting to wave his hand at Petra in a dismissing manner.

"Well you can tell Erwin to mind his own shit and stay out of mine." Levi growled as he resumed smoothing the now dozing bird's near glowing feathers. Curtsey of the regular baths the dove took in order to be allowed in the house by Levi.

Petra pouted at Levi "Leviiiiiiiii…." Petra whined, dragging the i of Levi's name "maybe you'll find a boyfriend, god knows you need one!" Levi's icy glare zeroed in on Petra.

"I don't need some kid begging for attention every second of my life" Petra glanced at the dove as Levi absently continued running his hand over its head. Petra pointed at the sleeping bird.

"But you take care of the dove." Levi followed Petra's gaze back down to the dove.

"The bird reminds me of someone…" Petra looked back up at Levi, excitement and hope blooming light in her eyes "but I don't know who…" Petra's eyes narrowed in sympathy.

"Maybe he's the boy from your dreams" Petra tried, knowing her brother had frequent nightmares and dreams centered around one boy. Personally, Petra thought the dreams were past life memories that began to resurface. Levi shrugged dismissively.

"It doesn't matter, just dreams, nothing else. Even if I wanted them to be real, I don't want to have to take care of a brat like him" Petra shook her head sadly as she began making her way to her bedroom.

"Remember to go to bed soon!" Petra called, the soft click of her door echoing after. Levi huffed in response, already moving the dove to its cushion next to the open window.

Behind the door, Petra pulled out her phone, already speed dialing her big brother's number. After a few rings, Erwin answered.

"Well?"

"Nothing, I tried, but it's like he doesn't want to remember."

A sigh resonated from Erwin as he groaned in exhausted frustration.

"I wish we knew where Eren is" Petra murmured sadly. A rustle signaled Erwin's nod of agreement.

"We'll Keep trying, don't worry." Petra hummed in agreement "Now go to bed, testing tomorrow." Erwin reminded, earning a giggle from Petra as she agreed, exchanging goodbyes before hanging up.

* * *

**EREN'S DREAM**

Eren was sitting on a stiff, but clean bed in an old stone walled room, watching as the man in front of him locked the shackles to his wrists with soft, metallic clinks. Neither said a word, one afraid to break the silence, the other comfortable with it.

"Alright brat, get to sleep, because tomorrow Hanji wants to experiment on you again at the ass-crack of dawn" the man growled, silently complaining about the far too early time. Eren laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls of his cell.

Nodding in agreement, Eren smiled up at the man. He couldn't see his face, shadowed by the dim lighting of the cell, but Eren could see a few straight, feathery locks of black hair framing the man's face perfectly.

"Ok Heichou, good night." Eren grinned, settling for the night. A hand rested briefly on Eren's head, before it left again. The creaking of the cell's door signaled the man's leave, followed by the soft click of the lock.

* * *

**LEVI'S DREAM - CONTINUATION OF EREN'S DREAM**

Levi paused outside of the now locked door, listening to the soft rustles of the boy, whose face had been shadowed by the dim lighting of the room.

"Your getting quite attached to him, Levi~" A sing-song voice cooed behind Levi. Levi growled as he turned, coming face to face with Hanji.

"Shut up shitty glasses"

Hanji did a 'Cat-Ate-The-Canary' smirk "Oooohhh~? You don't deny it" Hanji giggled as she began skipping out of the dungeon and up the stairs.

Levi snorted as he followed the Titan Researcher. Yeah, he didn't deny it, because it was true.

He, Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest, was getting attached to his ward, Titan-Shifter Eren Yeager, Humanity's Hope.

How cliché

What made it more so was that it was obvious that Eren was attracted to him as well. Painfully obvious was it that Eren hadn't even noticed that he was falling for Levi.

How fucking cliché. Surprisingly, he didn't mind it.

Levi hummed lowly as he waked up the stairs.

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar chirping echoed into the hall. Glancing around, Levi spotted a white dove watching him. A smaller blackbird was pressed comfortably against the dove's side, also staring at Levi.

Two different species so comfortable next to each other. It was very surreal to Levi.

Very surreal… And a little unfair

* * *

Eren groaned in protest, as sharp, angry chirps ripped him from his pleasant dream. Blinking open his eyes, Eren squinted against the strengthening rays of light trickling through his window.

Out of habit, Eren's right hand reached for the key that he kept tied around his neck by a sturdy strip of leather.

His hand brushed against skin

Stiffening in shock, Eren shot up into a sitting position, frantically feeling for the key. When he came up empty, Eren began to rip his bed sheets off the bed.

"Fuck! Where is it?!" Eren panted, panic beginning to set in. That key was the last keepsake from his dead mother; he couldn't lose it now, not after three years of keeping it close.

More impatient chirping from the blackbird. Glancing over to see what its problem was, Eren froze in shock.

There, bunched up in the bird's beak was his key. Eren stared at the bird in shock, and glanced down at the two untied ends of the leather.

Did the bird untie the leather while Eren was asleep?!

"Hey!" Eren scolded, approaching the bird as he glared down at it. Before he got five feet near it, the bird spread its ebony wings, and flew in a streak of black out of the open window, landing in a tree's branch outside. Eren dove towards the window, attempting to catch the little avian thief and watched in dismay as he realized the tree was too far from his second story apartment.

"Dammit bird! Give it back!" Eren cursed loudly. The bird only glared back, angrily chirping at him, and ruffled its feathers. Realizing the bird wasn't going to immediately fly off with his key, Eren ran back to his room, shoving on a pair of jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt over his head as he ran out his door.

Stumbling as he hurriedly shove his feet into his sneakers, Eren took off, jumping three stairs at a time.

Running out of the lobby, Eren frantically looked for the bird, relieved to find it still perched on the branch, key still clamped in its beak. The bird stared down at the fuming teen, before, once Eren got close enough to the tree, taking off again, landing in a nearby tree, Eren cursed loudly as he followed.

And so a game of Tree-Hop-Tag began, with a feathered avian and a cursing, messily dressed teenager just as the sky to turning pink at dawn's approach.

* * *

Levi groaned as he felt something tugging at his neck. Turning on his side, Levi suddenly felt cold chain come lose, sliding off his neck in one smooth motion. Snapping awake, Levi straightened as he looked around with sleep-heavy eyes.

"What the fuck?" Levi mumbled, hand rubbing against his neck as he blinked away sleep.

A familiar, loud chirp brought Levi's attention to the window. There, standing with Levi's necklace clamped tightly in its beak, was the dove, watching Levi.

Eyes widening in shock, Levi dove for the bird. That necklace was important to him, the single, heavy pendant was something he had for as long as he could remember; it was practically a part of him.

With a flutter, the dove flew out of the window, landing on a nearby building roof. Cursing colorfully at the bird, Levi hurriedly made his way to the door, shoving on a pair of shoes before running out of the building.

Scanning for the dove, Levi spotted it still perched on the roof, watching Levi with wide eyes.

"Give that back you fucking birdbrain!" Levi shouted, not caring if he woke the whole apartment complex.

The dove merely flew to another roof further down the street, forcing Levi to chase it.

A second game of Bird-Human Tag was started, under the same circumstances as the first.

* * *

Eren cursed at the blackbird, watching helplessly as it flew a longer distance from one tree to another. This new tree was standing alone in a small park clearing, arching over a lonely bench.

Cursing the bird's apart strong wings that could carry such a heavy object and fly for so long, Eren followed the bird to the tree.

Landing on a branch, the blackbird finally placed the key down, making sure it would not fall off the branch at its feet.

"Damn fucking bird! Give it back!" Eren shouted in frustration, jumping as he tried to grab onto the dangling leather that was just out of reach, as if taunting him.

A flash of white caught Eren's eye. Pausing his jumping, Eren watched as a pure white dove joined the blackbird on the branch, and placed something shining next to Eren's key.

Eren turned as he heard frustrated cursing accompanied by a flurry of steps quickly closing in on the clearing.

Eren stared with wide eyes as another teenager came in view. A teenager who shouldn't be alive, because he only existed in Eren's dreams until now.

* * *

Levi had been in full gear cursing the dove's existence when the sight in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks.

Standing across the clearing, stood a messy, brown haired boy. Levi probably didn't look any better, but what drew his attention was the teen's eyes.

An extraordinary, near glowing blue-teal combination that strongly resembled the Caribbean Ocean waters. Those Oceanic eyes were staring back at Levi in shock.

Those eyes only belonged to the boy in Levi's dreams.

* * *

Stormy gray-blue clashed against ocean teal. Neither teen said a word, too shocked to say anything.

The air was thick with tension, too thick to be cut by a sharpened kitchen knife.

The impatient chirping of the two birds on the branch brought the teens back from their shock.

Eren was the first to choke out the first thing on his mind.

"H-Heichou..?!" Levi swallowed thickly, his tongue suddenly stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Eren…?" Levi's voice cracked pathetically, but Levi did not notice or care.

Eren hesitantly walked up to Levi, legs stiff as boards. Reaching out a hand timidly, Eren brushed Levi's cheek.

Electricity erupted between the two, and memories suddenly came crashing upon the duo without warning.

Gasping as his body shook; Levi was forced to take a step back as he grabbed his head, eyes as wide as they could go as he rode out the waves of rushing memories. Eren was doubled over, arms crossed tightly over his stomach.

As the waves subsided, Levi tentatively reached out his hand; gently cupping Eren's sweating cheek, forcing the teen to look up.

"E-Eren..?" Levi managed to choke out, before suddenly, he found himself trapped in a tight embrace.

"Levi, it's you…" Eren sobbed as he hugged his former superior. Hesitating only for a moment, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, returning the hug tightly as he buried his face into Eren's chest.

"Oh god brat…" Levi mumbled, shoulders shaking in relief, finally feeling complete, after a life of feeling something important missing.

Both wanted to say so much, but they couldn't. But the other understood, and accepted it.

The sound of wings separated the two as they spotted the guilty birds fly down to them. The dove landing on Levi's shoulder while the blackbird landed on Eren's. In each of their beaks was their respective stolen object.

Placing the necklaces into the waiting hands, the birds flew back their branch. The larger dove with the smaller blackbird pressed comfortably against its side.

Watching the two birds, the human duo exchanged glances before they made their way to the bench.

Collapsing into the seat, Eren let out a content and tired sigh. Levi joined Eren, almost landing on top of him. Wrapping an arm around Levi, Eren couldn't help but chuckle softly as he rested his head back on the bench.

"What's so funny, brat?" Levi mumbled, not particularly caring for the reason as he curled into Eren's side, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I knew that bird was planning something when I first laid eyes on him. Who knew that this was his plan." Eren chuckled again. Levi smiled softly as he agreed with a hum.

"Yeah, that stupid dove did remind me of someone." Eren's chuckles transformed into a laugh as he grinned, silently agreeing.

"This is like one of those sickening love stories my sister forced me to read once…" Levi mumbled. Eren giggled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the close presence of Levi and the warm light of the rising sun.

"I'm not complaining" Eren reasoned. Levi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Guess I'm not either."

* * *

Petra smiled as she watched her brother finally remember his past from the cover of the trees surrounding the clearing. Next to her, Erwin leaned back against a tree, arms crossed over his chest.

"I used to see a pair of birds following those two back then too. Who knew that birds would be able to do something we couldn't." Erwin contemplated. Petra giggled.

"Maybe they were sent by god" Petra murmured. Nearby, Mikasa and Hanji silently watched the scene play out. Surprisingly, neither said a word.

"Ackerman, will you let those two be this time?" Erwin asked, quietly calling on the silent black haired teen. Mikasa's eyes narrowed slightly as she nodded slowly.

Petra smiled happily "Eren and Levi deserve to be together finally…"

A collective nod of agreement from all the silent spectators

Finally the two separated souls were together again

* * *

**Hello…. Ok before my Ghost Hunt readers flame me for writing a SnK story instead of continuing my chapter stories, let me explain! I have joined many fandom bandwagons, and enjoying every second of it. I'm hoping I can get back to GH soon, but I need to get the other fandoms out of my system. On another note, yay for rewriting a story off my phone onto the computer XP I had wrote this on my phone in notes, and wanted to post it, so tada! Enjoy~ and review :) byee~!**


End file.
